<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we will be everything that we'd ever need by CreatePeaceFromChaos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842124">we will be everything that we'd ever need</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos'>CreatePeaceFromChaos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glitter &amp; Gold [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Sentinels &amp; Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, F/F, Getting Together, Rites of Passage, Sentinel/Guide Bonding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:41:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasagawa Kyoko was a latent Sentinel, and after remaining latent throughout the drama the Dying Will Flame Mafia was causing in Namimori, she was starting to wonder if she would <i>ever</i> come online.</p><p>(Part of my KHR Sentinel/Guide AU)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miura Haru/Sasagawa Kyouko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glitter &amp; Gold [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>244</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>we will be everything that we'd ever need</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the square "rites of passage" for August's Glitter &amp; Gold Bingo. Also part of my KHR Sentinel/Guide AU.</p><p>Title from "Girls Like Girls" by Hayley Kiyoko</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Kyoko wasn’t an idiot. She played the fool well, but she had learned from Tsuna’s Mama that playing dumb was the best way to get people to underestimate her. She didn’t have the regal, imposing presence of Hibari Kimiko, so Kyoko modelled herself after Hibari Nana – formerly Sawada Nana – instead.</p><p>And Nana was more than happy to teach Kyoko all her little tricks, to show her the best way to use the implements from any decent kitchen to protect herself and – if necessary – kill enemies. Kyoko was still latent, unlike her big brother, but Nana and Tsuna were both certain that Kyoko would be a sentinel, not a guide.</p><p>She didn’t mind that at all. Her Tribe – her Pride, once she came online – were <em>unconventional</em> in many ways, and so she would be just one of multiple atypical sentinels when she finally came online. She was starting to wonder just what, exactly, would be enough to push her online, though. The assassin coming after her – which Hana had dispatched in a feral rage – hadn’t done it, and neither had seeing her brother get beat up by the mundane Sun Flame user from the Varia.</p><p>Kyoko was starting to wonder if she would come online at all.</p><p> </p><p>In the end, it wasn’t Dying Will Flame Mafia shenanigans or the imminent fear of death which flipped her from latent to online – it was something so utterly regular and mundane that Kyoko was surprised at herself once she’d calmed down.</p><p>It had happened on one of her outings with Haru, for their monthly Cake Appreciation Day visit to their favourite pastry shop. Her life hadn’t been in danger. Haru’s life hadn’t been in danger. There had been no danger, but when an older boy – probably college-age – had leaned into Haru’s space despite her clear ‘no’ vibes and cornered the girl, Kyoko had <em>snapped</em>.</p><p>She <em>snarled</em>, the sound echoing through the store and sending everyone silent. She could hear and see and smell <em>everything</em>, and the scent of Haru’s discomfort – though she couldn’t say how she knew it was discomfort – had her rage ramping up higher. She crossed the space between her and Haru in seconds, forcibly imposing herself between the college boy and her Guide. The college boy jerked back, lust-scent shifting to fear, and Kyoko bared her teeth at him. He backed away, hands held up non-threateningly, and Kyoko let her snarl die down to a warning rumble.</p><p>A soft hand touched her shoulder, and everything in her relaxed as her Guide’s presence enveloped her. She turned and wrapped her arms around Haru, shoving her nose into the crook of the other girl’s neck and just <em>breathing</em>. Haru’s arms wrapped around her in turn, and Kyoko shuddered with relief as her Guide’s empathic presence wrapped around her, shielding her from the mundanes around them.</p><p>“My Sentinel,” Haru murmured, arms around Kyoko’s shoulders, and there was the brush of something so completely <em>Haru</em> against the core of Kyoko’s very being.</p><p>“My Guide,” she whispered back, and the preliminary bond settled between them with nothing more than mutual acknowledgement.</p><p>She’d come online for her Guide, and her Guide was her best friend. She couldn’t be happier.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short and sweet for this one!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>